Femtocell is an AP that is promoted for homes and small-and-medium-sized enterprises to fast solve the indoor coverage problem. Usually, Femtocell is also called 3G AP, or home BTS. In the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Femtocell is called Home Node-B (HNB). In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) during Long Term Evolution (LTE), Femtocell is called Home eNode-B (HeNB). In general, Femtocell is a low-cost and low-power AP that implements the communication between an IP network and a mobile network over existing wideband circuits or a specific secure gateway remotely.
In a traditional BTS covering a large area, network nodes are often planned and deployed by operators. Therefore, the time, place, and configuration of a BTS to connect to the network are known to the current radio network. To connect a BTS to the network, the relevant access parameters are configured on the basis of network planning data. No special control mechanism is required.
The Femtocell features small and light, and can be installed easily and directly in users' homes or small and medium-sized enterprises. In the process of implementing the embodiment of the present invention, the inventor, however, discovers that the technology at least has the following disadvantages: A user can move the Femtocell to another location freely. However, the Femtocell device is generally provided by operators as network service providers to the user for free. The user enjoys only the right to use the device, which is still owned by the operators. The operators need to control the location where the subscriber uses the device, and do not want the user to move the device freely without the authorization of operators. Therefore, the location of the Femtocell must be authorized to ensure the validity of the location when relevant services are provided.